Mi secretaria perfecta
by Kanazuki-chan
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki una joven secretaria que ansias de llegar a ser una de las mejores, asi que consigue trabajar en las empresas Kurosaki, pero su eficiencia la lleva a conocer mucho mas a su jefe... mas de lo que deberia...
1. Conociendo a mi jefe

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE ES UN FIC BASADO EN BLEACH Y MIDNIGHT SECRETARY (por lo cual obiamente tendra lemon n.n)

los personajes no son míos son de Tite kubo-sama

CAPITULO I  
>CONOCIENDO A MI JEFE<p>

¡NO QUIERO ESA SECRETARIA! Fue lo primero que escuche desde que entre a esa oficina, ¡ya dije no la quiero! Mírenla es una pobre enana que parece mas una pobre niñita que una mujer, cuando escuche eso me provocaba golpearlo hasta la muerte pero me tuve que tragar mi orgullo y decirle.

- "Ichigo-sama si no me quiere como su secretaria por mi aspecto por lo menos póngame a prueba y vera que mis habilidades son muy buenas y puede que valla mas allá de sus expectativas"

Y así llegue a trabajar para Ichigo Kurosaki o mas bien Baka-sama (lo llamo así en secreto por que no quiero que me eche jejeje) y lo llamo así por que es un maldito idiota que utiliza a las mujeres todos los días veo desfilar hacia su oficina con las cuales hace cosas que no pienso contar por que jamás las he visto solo oigo los sonidos de ya saben que, pero bueno aparte de ser un imbecil es una persona muy seca y lúgubre que siempre tiene el ceño fruncido y nunca se le ve sonreír, al igual tiene una extraña alergia al sol y le gusta trabajar hasta muy tarde.

Bueno ya basta de hablar de Baka-sama y me voy a presentar mucho gusto soy Rukia Kuchiki y hace poco entre a trabajar a las empresas Kurosaki como secretaria personal del presidente Kurosaki Ichigo, el cual no me quería aceptar por que decía que no era sexi, eso no me importo así que me puso a prueba y si la supere así que trabajo muy duro para llegar a ser la secretaria perfecta, la cual debe velar por el bienestar de la empresa y de su jefe así sea el imbecil mas grande del planeta.

-Kuchiki-san ya se puede marchar.

Me dijo un día cuando vi que salía con una de sus "amiguitas", las cuales siempre salían de su oficina exhaustas y pálidas pero felices, en ese momento sospeche que mi jefe tal vez las droga, así que debía averiguarlo ya saben por el bien de la empresa , pero cual seria mi sorpresa ante lo que vi…


	2. El Secreto

CAPITULO II

EL SECRETO

Como les dije antes tenia seria sospechas acerca de mi jefe así que decidí espiarlo, lo se, se que no esta bien pero algo me impulsaba a hacerlo.

Aproveche que ese día el se encontraba aun en un reunión en el momento en que se suponía yo debí irme a mi casa, me escondí dentro de su oficina detrás de un sofá, estuve una eternidad hay escondida pero al fin apareció acompañado de una mujer.  
>Yo seguía detrás del sofá muy calladita, escuchando todo o que hacían pero:<p>

-Kurosaki-kunnn!

Exclamo la chica, en ese instante me asome y cual seria mi sorpresa al ver a mi jefe, encima de la chica pero no haciendo ya saben que, el la estaba mordiendo y estaba bebiendo su sangre. Pero maldita sea mi suerte, fue tanta la sorpresa que me lleve que no pude evitar dar un pequeño grito en ese instante, vi como el se daba cuenta de mi presencia, lo único que se me ocurrió fue intentar escapar, pero claro el era mucho mas rápido que yo y me acorralo contra la pared de su oficina. Y me dijo:

-Que tenemos aquí, una curiosa

Yo le dije:

-Ichigo-sama usted es un asesino, acaba de matar a esa chica.

En cuanto dije eso el se bujo, me tomo del brazo y me llevo directo hacia la chica, la cual tenia un rostro de satisfacción, seguía viva y tenia la misma apariencia de las chicas que habían venido antes, pero me sorprendió no ver las marcas de la mordedura que le había propinado mi jefe.

En ese momento me vio y dijo:

-yo no soy un asesino solamente las utilizo para alimentarme, pero la sangre sabe mejor cuando mi "comida" esta en un goce total, por eso cuando están tan excitadas no sienten cuando las muerdo y su sangre es mucho mas deliciosa, yclaro ellas nunca se dan cuenta ya que una vez bebo de ellas la herida se cierra sin dejar rastro, pero ahora que sabes mi secreto creo que debo utilizar.

En ese momento me aterrorice, me dijo que debía guardar silencio o sino iba a echarme de mi trabajo y a destruir mi reputación, así que me toco colaborar.

En ese momento le dije: -señor necesito que me diga el nombre de todas sus amigas para poder organizar su agenda y así se pueda alimentar sin ningún tipo de contratiempo.

Me miro y por primera ve lo vi sonreír, me dijo:

-Después de todo si eres una buena secretaria.

CONTINUARA….


	3. Secretaria de tiempo completo

CAPITULO III

SECRETARIA DE TIEMPO COMPLETO

Desde esa noche mi vida dejo de ser tan normal, si el simple hecho de ser la empleada de un vampiro de cabello naranja, mujeriego y obstinado no era suficiente, tenia que soportar el desfile diario de la "comida" de Baka-sama,

Además de tener que comprarle detalles a cada una de parte de mi jefe.  
>Todo eso los soportaría con gusto si ese BAKA no se entrometiera con mi apariencia, por el simple hecho de que nunca me suelto el cabello en el trabajo y tampoco me quito mis gafas (bueno no son de prescripción las utilizo para ocultar mi cara de niña por que mi estatura tampoco me favorece mucho ¬¬) me molesta cada vez que me ve, bueno me tengo que resignar, ante todo el deber. <p>

Como mi objetivo desde que descubrí el secreto de Baka-sama es el de protegerlo por el bien de la empresa no solo me debo encargar de su "comida" sino de que no caiga en sus debilidades, fue muy difícil descubrirlas ya que no son las que están escritas en los libros y por otro lado a mi jefe no se le daba la gana decírmelas.

Estaba aun en mi persistente labor de búsqueda cuando:

-Kobito-san (dícese de enana XDXD) necesito que esta noche me acompañe a una cita con un cliente, así que tenga listo todo lo necesario.

-hai Ichigo-sama (COMO DEMONIOS ME DIJO MALDITO BAKA ¬.¬) 

Creo que se dio cuenta de mi pensamiento por que n cuanto lo mire lo vi con una sonrisa maliciosa de oreja a oreja. Pero eso se le quito en cuanto llegamos al sitio acordado esa noche era una capilla, cuando entramos el semblante de Ichigo-sama, se veía muy incomodo, la cena con el empresario creo que fue la peor de su vida, en cuanto subimos al auto devuelta a la oficina casi se desmaya, entonces me di cuenta, los artículos cristianos lo afectan de forma casi mortal, me miro y me dijo:

-bueno ahora que sabes que me daña aparte del sol, necesito que me consigas "comida". 

-Ichigo-sama en estos momentos lo que necesita es sangre urgente,  
>¡Así que tome la mía!<p>

En ese momento me miro con un rostro de desconcierto y después sonrío:

-Esta bien aunque no acostumbro a tomar sangre de burguesas, pero como es una urgencia. 

En ese momento me tomo del mentón y comenzó a besarme, en cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos sentí algo inexplicable, una sensación tan maravillosa, pero cuando dejo de hacerlo paso a mi cuello, sentí un escalofrío por toda la espalda y no pude evitar gemir.

-Kobito-san es muy sensible

En cuanto dijo eso me quede en blanco, cuando volví en si me di cuanta de que ya había bebido lo suficiente pero se veía distinto, creo que sonrojado, si aunque no lo crean el estaba sonrojado me miro y dijo algo que nunca lo había oído jamás de su boca:

-Gracias 

-de nada Baka-sama ^^


	4. ¡Y se acerca la navidad!

CAPITULO IV

¡Y SE ACERCA LA NAVIDAD! 

Ya han pasado dos meses desde el incidente en el auto, pero aun no puedo olvidar todo lo que sucedió allí el simple roce de los labios de Baka-sama hizo que todo mi cuero se estremeciera.

Pero a raíz de ese momento creo que algo a estado cambiando en el, desde esa noche siempre creo que me observa pero nunca logro descubrirlo (es muy rápido el baboso ¬¬) y encima de todo su apetito va en aumento ahora es muy difícil rifarle sus citas, esta insaciable, si sigue así creo que va a dejar alguna de esas pobres chicas como una momia.

-Kobito-san puede venir un momento a mi oficina 

-hai Baka-sama 

-CUANTAS VESES LE HE DICHO QUE DEJE DE LLAMARME ASI.

-dejare de llamarle así el día en que deje de tener la cabeza llena de aire.

-enana no te despido solamente por que… (Se quedo un poco pensativo) por que, por que sabes mi secreto y... No tengo tiempo de conseguir otra secretaria ¬¬. 

Una ventaja que conseguí desde ese día fue que lo puedo llamar Baka-sama sin el riesgo de ser despedida ^^.

Faltan tres días para navidad, y me encontraba almorzando con unas compañeras de trabajo, bueno mis amigas de trabajo, Kana-chan, Noa-chan y Michel-chan cuando me entere de algo… 

-y que van ha hacer en navidad chicas. Dijo Kana-chan

Noa-chan: -yo voy a pasar navidad con mi familia y Shiro-chan (se le iluminan los ojos)

Michel-chan: -no yo voy a pasar la navidad con Shiro-chan

Noa-chan: -NO YO

Michel-chan: -YO

Mientras se miran asesinamente Kana y Rukia las miran con desconcierto

Rukia: -ya cálmense chicas.

Kana-chan: -si tranquilícense por que no hacen una fiesta entre las dos y lo invitan así estará en navidad con ambas ^^.

Rukia: -y también pueden presentárselo a sus familiares

Noa-chan y Michel-chan: -si es una solución razonable ¬3¬.

Kana-chan: -a por cierto Rukia-chan como te ha ido con Kurosaki-sama.

Noa-chan: -No es muy difícil trabajar con semejante monumento frente a ti.

Rukia: -no la verdad solo es lindo por fuera por que por dentro solo es un idiota engreído, mujeriego que con una sonrisa mata a cualquier chica y con una mirada parece que te penetrara el alma y ... 

Todas se quedaron viéndome y gritaron al tiempo 

-¿! TE GUSTA KUROSAKU-SAMA! 

Rukia:- NO CLARO QUE NO 

Kana-chan: -si como no y los vampiros existen ¬¬

No se como demonios se dieron cuenta pero me puse roja como un tomate, y me molestaron todo el almuerzo, cuando volví a la oficina Baka-sama esta dormido sobre su sillón es comprensible, teniendo una vida nocturna tan agitada e intentando "alimentarse" todos los días cualquiera termina cansado. Me hacer que con cuidado y me quede viéndolo, dormido parece un niño, su ceño esta totalmente relajado se ve tan inocente, OMG se despertó que hago, rápido piensa lo tengo. 

-Baka-sama que va a hacer para navidad. 

-Que le he dicho acerca del apodo Kobito-san, y no voy h hacer nada, yo no celebro eso.  
>- a pues acaba de llegar una invitación del alcalde para una celebración en el hotel central de Karakura con eso podría entretenerse un rato. <p>

-no me interesa 

-tenia que ser Baka-sama tiene que ir por que de eso dependen muchos negocios que beneficiarían enormemente a la empresa, así que ¡VA A MOVER SU ENORME TRASERO Y VA A ASISTIR A ESA FIESTA ENTENDIDO! 

-esta bien pero con una condición 

"temía que dijera eso"  
>-que será Baka-sama ¬¬ <p>

-que Kobito-san asista conmigo


	5. ¡¡¡¡¡¿Por que a mi!

CAPITULO V

¿POR QUE A MI? 

-¿NANI? 

-Si esa es mi condición para asistir a esa estupida fiesta de "navidad" 

-esta bien iré solo por el bien de la empresa, tendré que avisarle a nii-sama que no podré llegar temprano ¬¬. 

-¿vives con tu un hermano? 

-no claro que no es que iba a pasar navidad con el, pero como el mismo dijo "el deber ante todo" 

-bueno ya esta decidido vas conmigo a ese teatro "por el bien de la empresa"… ah se me olvidaba quiero que vallas totalmente diferente a lo que siempre te pones. 

-he dicho 

Mas tarde…

Kana-chan: he Kia-chan te propuso eso?

Rukia: me lo hubiera propuesto pero me lo exigió (suspira)

Noa-chan: wau Kurosaki-sama es muy persuasivo ¿no?

Michele-chan: si eso parece, oigan hoy no mire a Vero-chan en el almuerzo donde se habrá metido.

Kana-chan: ¿quien sabe? ….. Ah miren hay viene

Vero-chan: gomene chicas por no venir en el almuerzo

Rukia: Pero donde demonios estabas metida.

Vero-chan: es un secreto ;P

Kana-chan: a ya se estabas con Abarai-san ¿verdad? ¬^¬

Vero-chan: eres bruja o que (se sonroja)

Kana-chan: no soy una hechicera con licencia ^.^… oigan si Kia-chan va a ir a una fiesta debe ir en un vestido adecuado ¿no creen?

Rukia: pero si yo tengo vestidos de noche

Noa-chan: si pero parecen que te los hubiera heredado tu abuelita.

Michele-chan: si es cierto -.-

Vero-chan: perdón a que fiesta invitaron a Kia-chan?

Rukia: me obligaron dirás? ¬¬ 

Noa-chan: su jefe la obligo a ir a la fiesta de navidad en el hotel de Karakura para poder cerrar un negocio ¿puedes creerlo? 

Vero-chan: a ya tal vez nos veamos allí, (se sonroja de nuevo) Renji-san me invito a la fiesta 

Michele-chan: ya esta decidido no vamos de compras 

Kana-chan: no yo odio ir de compras 

Vero-chan: Kana-chan enserio tu no eres de este planta, eres la primera mujer que no le gusta ir de compras. 

Rukia: ya no la molestes Vero-chan, vamos Kana-chan quiero que me ayudes a escoger un buen vestido 

Kana-chan: esta bien vamos pero ya saben que mi gusta no es muy bueno ¬¬ 

En las empresas Kurosaki….

-no se como demonios me deje convencer de Kobito-san, yo Kurosaki Ichigo dejándose manejar de semejante niñita, desde que bebí la sangre de esa enana endemoniada ya no puedo calmar con facilidad mi hambre 

-Kurosaki-kun te ciento un poco distraído, dice una chica mientras le desabotona la camisa 

-tranquilízate Senna-san quien dijo que estaba distraído… 

En algún centro comercial de Karakura…

Todas las chicas esta animadas hasta Kana-chan por el simple hecho de ver a un niño de cabello rubio y cargaba un peluche de conejo rosa, ella si que es rara pero bueno aquí estoy en este vestido probándome un montón de vestidos pero a ninguna les a gustado los que escojo (que quede claro si tengo un pésimo gusto de la moda) 

Kana-chan: oigan y que tal este

Rukia: Es precioso 

Vero-chan: y no es que no tenias sentido de la moda Kana-chan ¬¬ 

Kana-chan: estoy aburrida quiero ir a comer algo 

Noa-chan: oye no cambies de tema 

Kana-chan: si si vámonos quieren tengo mucha hambre 

Michele-chan: bueno Kia-chan hemos cumplido 

Rukia: gracias chicas ^^, o ya es tarde me voy ya va ha empezar el show de Chappy y no me lo quiero perder 

Todas: ¿eso no es un programa para niños? 

Rukia: si pero Chappy es tan lindo y nunca me pierdo su programa, bueno chicas las veo mañana ¡mata ashita! 

Vero-chan: chicas ya que se fue Kia-chan ustedes creen que de verdad no le gusta Kurosaki-sama

Todas: si es demasiado obvio 


	6. La fiesta de Navidad

CAPITULO VI

LA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD

Ya han pasado los tres días para el evento estoy nerviosa hoy en la noche tengo que acompañar a Baka-sama a la fiesta de navidad, las chicas han estado dándome ánimos todo el día incluso Kana-chan me a estado enviándome dulces disque para tener fuerzas para no decaer, no se que demonios esta tramando ellas, eso me da mas miedo que Baka-sama con un ataque de hormonas.

Kana-chan: en que piensas Kia-chan?

Rukia: ¿yo? en nada

Kana-chan: pero estas muy elevada

Michele-chan: debe ser por la emoción del baile

Noa-chan: pero ella no es la única miren nada más a Vero-chan

Vero-chan: RENJI-SAN (sus ojos son corazones y esta levitando)

Rukia: Vero-chan Vero-chan

Kana-cha: MIRA VERO-CHAN ES ABARAI-SAN DESNUDO!

Vero-chan: ¡¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde?

Kana-chan: ahora que si tenemos tu atención

Noa-chan: jajajajaja Vero-chan si se le nota que se derrite por el

Vero-chan: oye no me molestes

Rukia: "estas chicas creen que mi jefe es un simple mortal con el que se puede lidiar fácilmente, pero si lo conocieran realmente"

Kana-chan: OHE TIERRA LLAMANDO A RUKIA KUCHIKI

Rukia: no hagas eso Kana-chan

Kana-chan: hacer que?

De pronto sentí un escalofrío muy familiar…

Ichigo: -Kobito-san no olvide nuestro compromiso de hoy así que la voy a recoger a su casa a las 7:00 entendido

Rukia: hai Kurosaki-sama (no le puedo decir Baka-sama frente a los otros empleados eso le quitaría respeto frente a sus otros empleados) 

Mas tarde…

Bueno son las 6:30 estoy tomando un baño de espuma para relajarme un poco ya que algo me dice que esta noche va a ser muy larga…

7:30

Ichigo: "que le habrá sucedido a Kobito-san ya hace mas de media hora la estoy esperando en el auto y nada que sale mejor voy a ver que pasa, Umm la puerta esta abierta, que descuidad es esa enana". Buenas hay alguien en casa. Nadie responde. Oye Kobito-san ya sal que nos tenemos que ir.

Rukia: "hay no me quede dormida en la bañera". Rukia va saliendo de la bañera, aun no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su jefe, como ella vive sola tenia la costumbre de andar desnuda por la casa, cual es su sorpresa al abrir la puesta del baño y encontrar a su jefe en la entrada de su habitación

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ichigo: lo siento Kobito-san, decía mientras se tapaba la cara totalmente roja con las manos aunque podía seguir viendo entre sus dedos.

Rukia: SALGA DE AQUÍ MALDITO PERVERTIDO!. Mientras le lanza cosas.

Ichigo: PERVERTIDO?… CUAL PERVERTIDO TU ERES LA QUE SE ANDA PAVONEANDO POR LA CASA DESNUDA

Rukia: SALGA MALDITASEA!. Lo saca al fin de la habitación. "El que hace aquí todavía es temprano (mira su reloj) maldición". Ese día Rukia Kuchiki rompió el record en ese la mujer en vestirse y arreglarse en segundos.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de su habitación su jefe ya no estaba tal parece que se encontraba ya en el auto, fuerza Rukia fuerza se decía a si misma nuestra amiguita.

En cuanto salio de su casa su jefe la estaba esperando junto al auto, en cuanto la vio se quedo sorprendido y le dice:

-jum los milagros que hace un buen diseñador

En cuanto dijo eso ella le dio por primera vez, un puñetazo en el estomago,

Ichigo: OYE PEDAZO DE ENANA POR QUE ME GOLPEAS

Rukia: por que cierta persona que voy a ver disimuladamente (voltea y lo fulmina con la mirada) entro sin mi permiso a mi casa y vio cosas que NO DEBIA VER

Ichigo: eso es tu culpa enana del demonio quien te manda a dejar la puerta abierta y tras de eso andas desnuda por toda la casa

En cuanto dijo eso ambos se pusieron muy rojos y decidieron entrar al auto, en todo el camino fue un silencio total, en cuanto llegaron a la fiesta cual seria la sorpresa de Rukia al ver a las chicas en aquel lugar, ya sabia que Vero-chan iba a asistir pero las demás chicas que hacían allí. En cuanto ellas la vieron le hicieron señas de victoria y el pulgar arriba.

Rukia: "si que están locas"

Ichigo: oye Kobito-san ya podemos entrar

Rukia: hai Baka-sama

En cuanto entramos al salón me sentí observada por todos lados, las personas de la fiesta no dejaban de verme me sentía como un bicho raro, me quería ir de allí pero Baka-sama me detuvo

Ichigo: no te vallas si no quien me va a cuidar

Desde cuando el necesita que lo cuiden, pero en cuanto lo vi a los ojos le creí, en toda la noche no me separe de el, todo iba alas mil maravillas hasta que…  
>"En esta noche de navidad siendo una ocasión muy especial hemos traído un coro de música gregoriana par que nos canten unos villancicos ", en cuanto lo dijeron mire a Baka-sama se veía sereno pero en cuanto empezaron a cantar la expresión de sus ojos cambio y yo la conocía perfectamente tenia dolor. Como sabia que era bastante terco no se le ocurrió otra cosa, se quito l zapato de tacón y lo golpeo en el estomago con el, deja al pobre Ichigo OK.<p>

Rukia: tengo que llevar a Kurosaki-sama a la enfermería, (se lo lleva a rastras"ya sabrán a que escena me refiero ")

En el pasillo…

Ichigo: oye que te pasa por que me sacaste de ahí

Rukia: estaba sufriendo ¿no? debía sacarlo de ahí

Ichigo: se nota que me conoces jajajaja agh

Rukia: Ichigo-sama usted se encuentra muy mal, beba de mi sangre

Ichigo NANI?


	7. El fin justifica el hambre

CAPITULO VII

EL FIN JUSTIFICA EL HAMBRE

Rukia: Lo que oyó Baka-sama beba de mi sangre, esos cantos parecen haberlo debilitado mas de lo que debían

Ichigo: jum esta bien, (no puedo negarme tengo otra oportunidad de probar su sangre no puedo desaprovecharla).

Rukia: espéreme aquí mientras rento una habitación para que pueda descansar, ¿estará bien mientras no estoy?

Ichigo: si tranquila ve

Mientras Rukia se va a la recepción y regresa al pobre Ichigo estos minutos se le hacen eternos, no solo por el dolor que sentía sino el simple hecho de que lograría volver a probar su sangre, poder volver a tocarla, es lo tenía loco desde la primera vez que la mordió.

Rukia: Baka-sama casi no consigo una habitación, ya sabe por las festividades es muy difícil, pero gracias a Dios encontré la suite presidencial vacía, vamos.

Ichigo al escuchar eso simplemente sonrío y se dejo recostar sobre el hombro de Rukia hacia la habitación.

Noa-chan: oiga chicas han visto a Rukia-chan, hace rato no la veo

Michele-chan: ella no es la única Kana-chan y Vero-chan tampoco las encuentro.

Noa-chan: esta bien que Vero-chan se allá perdido (se sabe con quien esta ¬^¬) pero Kana-chan

Michele-chan: umm ¿quien sabe?

Vero-chan: hola chicas (llega muy contenta)

Noa-chan: hola Vero-nee ¿donde estabas?

Vero-chan: es un secreto o.-  
>Kana-chan: si como no<p>

Vero-chan: no digas nada Kana onegai

Kana-chan: esta bien

Michele-chan: ¿donde estabas Kana-chan?

Kana-chan: es un secreto

Vero-chan: oye no te robes mis líneas

Kana-chan: tenía hambre…

Todas: típico ¬¬

… y fui a buscar comida en la cocina, pero saben que mire camino aquí, a Kia-chan con Sekushi-sama, el se veía bastante mal.

Vero-chan: mañana lo sabremos en la oficina

Mientras tanto en la suite, un adolorido Ichigo se encuentra acostado en la cama y una decidida Rukia esta sentada a su lado esperando órdenes

Ichigo: Kobito-san ya sabe que es lo que debo hacer

Rukia: hai Baka-sama proceda cuando sea debido

Rukia se quedo inmóvil viéndolo a los ojos, cuando de un momento a otro el la tomo de la mano y jala hacia sus labios, la empieza a besar, pero no fue un beso rudo como el primero, fue tierno y dulce algo que el famas había hecho con ninguna mujer que fuera a ser su alimento, luego la tomo por la cintura y si ella darse cuenta ya se encontraba recostada en la cama, el la seguía besando pero su beso se intensifico aun mas, era cargado de mucha pasión, como si con ello quisiera saborear cada rincón de su boca, ella no sabe en que momento le correspondió, pero ahora se libraba una batalla en sus bocas que no tenia un ganador inminente y siguieron así hasta que nos les quedo aire para respirar.

Ichigo: creo que lo voy a hacer rápido

Rukia: NO, no lo haga, por que eso le quitara sabor a su alimento ¿no? (por dios que estoy diciendo "totalmente roja")

Ichigo: se nota que se preocupa por mi Kobito-san, esta bien esta vez le voy a hacer caso.

Se volvió a acercar esta vez no me beso, se dirigió directamente a mi cuello, lo lamia como si estuviera comiendo un helado en pleno verano, el ambiente se ponía cada vez mas tenso, yo no dejaba de temblar, cada roseé era una ola para mis sentido, sus manos frías acariciando mi cuerpo era algo tan increíble que no se en que instante se detuvo.

Ichigo: Kobito-san le debo confesar que me he vuelto adicto a usted, una gota de su sangre puedo saciar esta sed tan grande que tengo, hace mucho he querido hacer esto.

En cuanto dijo eso me quede en blanco como aquella vez en el auto otra vez me sentía en las nubes, esto creo que es inicio de algo realmente grande 


	8. Y seguimos avanzando

CAPITULO VIII  
>Y SEGUIMOS AVANZANDO<p>

Cuando desperté Baka-sama se había quedado dormido a mi lado, el verlo así tan tranquilo y tierno me quede embelesada , me revise aun tenia la ropa puesta, por lo que recuerdo no paso nada aparte del beso y las caricias, viniendo eso de Baka-sama es algo muy extraño. De repente mi celular sonó. Hay no es Nii-sama.

Rukia: Hola nii-sama

Byakuya: hola Rukia donde estas estoy aquí en la puerta de tu casa hace mas de media hora que estoy tocando el timbre y nada que abres

Rukia: gomenasai Nii-sama es que me encontraba n una reunión de trabajo, pero ya voy para allá. (Cuelga). "me tengo que ir pero no lo quiero despertar, mejor le dejo una nota"

"gomenasai Baka-sama me tuve que ir, nos veremos en la oficina"  
>Att:<br>Rukia Kuchiki

Mientras tanto en la cas de Rukia, esta sentada en el comedor de tomando una taza de te con su querido hermano mayor, era la única familia que le quedaba, pero aun así el trato que el le daba era muy distante, Rukia no tenia problemas con eso, ella sabia perfectamente que esa era la forma de ser de su hermano y que aun así el la quería mucho

Rukia: Oh nii-sama tanto tiempo sin verte, te extrañe mucho

Byakuya: yo también te extrañe Rukia, ¿como te ha ido en tu nuevo empleo?

Rukia: pues muy bien el trabajo es bueno tengo muchas amiga allí, te las voy a presentar hoy si quieres, a la hora del almuerzo

Byakuya: ¿y que tal tu jefe?

Rukia: Kurosaki-san, jum es un altanero tengo que soportarlo todo el tiempo pero es buen tipo después de todo ^^  
>Byakuya: jum lo único que espero es que no se este sobrepasado contigo, por que si lo esta haciendo va a conocer la furia de un Kuchiki +.+<p>

Rukia: nii-sama no es para tanto, bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir al trabajo, nos vemos en el almuerzo, sazonara

Byakuya: sazonara Rukia

Rukia: sazonara Nii-sama ^^

En la entrada del trabajo…

Bueno hora de enfrentar a Baka-sama..

Kana-chan: KIA-CHAN!

Vero-chan: no grites Kana-chan no te da vergüenza

Kana-chan: ya esta bien no grito ¬¬

Michele-chan: como te fue anoche con Kurosaki-sama?

Rukia: ¿no se de que me están hablando? ¬/¬

Noa-chan: de tu desaparición repentina en la fiesta

Rukia: es que Kurosaki-san se sentía mal y me correspondió auxiliarlo eso es todo, a por cierto mi hermano llego anoche y va a venir a almorzar con nosotras.

Michele-chan: tu onii-chan viene hoy en la tarde, hace rato he querido conocerlo

Ichigo: Kuchiki-san puede pasar a mi oficina por favor

Rukia: hai Kurosaki-san

Una vez que atravesé esa puerta presentí que algo iba a suceder no sabia si era bueno o malo, solo que las cosas iban a cambiar radicalmente

Ichigo: Kobito-san necesito que me diga ¿que tan comprometida esta con su trabajo?

Rukia: mucho Baka-sama, valoro mucho mi trabajo y el papel que juego en esta empresa, la cual debe prosperar ante todo

Ichigo: bueno como ya sabe la empresa a tenido serios problemas por lo de la resecion, tenemos que trabajar hasta tarde a si que deberá doblar su turno a media noche trabajara conmigo en mi casa, también debe estar disponible las 24 horas del día en el momento en que yo la necesite, mi chofer Chad se encargara de transpórtala todo el tiempo, a otra cosa, también se encargara de alimentarme de vez en cuando, ¿si me entiende? ¿no?

Rukia: "que esta planeando esta fresa endemoniada, Kami-sama por favor SALVAME"

Mientras tanto en recepción

Byakuya: por favor podría comunicarme con Rukia Kuchiki

Recepcionista: si quien la llama (aun no lo ha visto)

Byakuya: su hermano Byakuya Kuchiki

Recepcionista: claro (al verlo los ojitos se le volvieron corazones)

En al oficina

Kana-chan: oye Rukia-chan nos llaman de recepción que tu hermano ya llego por nosotras pera el almuerzo, ya era hora estaba que me moría del hambre

Vero-chan: Kana-chan si sigues comiendo así te vas a poner más gorda que una ballena

Rukia: o ya llego, vamos antes de que se enoje (aun así lo va a hacer cuando le cuente lo de el trabajo a media noche y con quien)

Kana-chan: bueno que esperan tengo hambre


	9. el Almuerzo

CAPITULO IX  
>EL ALMUERZO<p>

Rukia: bueno chicas les presento a mi Nii-sama el es Byakuya Kuchiki

Noa-chan, Vero-chan: Mucho gusto señor Kuchiki-san

Michele-chan se adelanta y le da la un beso en la mejilla Hola mucho gusto Kuchiki-sama

Kana-chan: hola Byakuya-san, chicas será que ya nos podremos ir a comer

Michele-chan: (le da un pisotón disimulado) Kanazuki no llames así a Byakuya sama eso es de mala educación

Kana-chan: OYE NO ME PISES ESTA BIEN QUE TE GUSTO BYAKUYA-SAN PERO NO ERA PARA QUE ME GOLPEES

Y así se armo una discusión un tanto larga hasta el restaurante…

Rukia: chicas…lo siento Nii-sama perdón por lo que hizo Michele-chan

Byakuya: tranquila eso pasa siempre con las mujeres que conozco, aunque tu amiga Kanazuki-san se nota que es muy mal educada ¬¬

Rukia: perdónala Nii-sama ella no es así la mayor parte del tiempo la verdad es muy tímida y educada, pero cuando tiene hambre cambia radicalmente hasta cuando come, mira ya cambio.

Voltean a ver a Kana-chan y esta comiendo como si no hubiera mañana

Byakuya: estas rodeada de gente muy rara, pero se nota que te aprecian.

Rukia: si eso es cierto ^^, a Nii-sama te iba a comentar que a partir de hoy voy a trabajar hasta tarde, la situación en la empresa esta muy complicada, y mi trabajo se puso mas pesado, así que te voy a pedir que por favor me tengas paciencia si aveses llegue hasta el otro día.

Michele-chan: Kia-chan te toca doble turno hay no que horrible

Noa-chan: y como harán con lo de tu transporte  
>Byakuya: Señoritas podrían ser tan amables de dejarme hablar con mi hermana a SOLAS (mirada Kuchiki)<p>

Todas: cla…claro

Byakuya: arigato

Kana-chan: de nada ^^

Byakuya: Rukia siempre has sabido que yo nunca me meto en tu vida (en realidad lo hace y muy a menudo) pero el hecho de que tengas que trabajar hasta tarde me parece muy sospechoso.

Ichigo: acaso cree que ella le esta mintiendo, (todos voltean a ver llego sin que nadie se diera cuenta) esa personita da mucha lata pero es muy buena trabajadora

Rukia: Bak… digo Kurosaki-sama que hace aquí?

Ichigo: a nada tenia la necesidad de comer algo además quería conocer a su hermano, dice eso mientras cierra su sombrilla.

Rukia: pero como se entero

Ichigo: Kobito-san a ver por que soy el dueño de la compañía y por que si

Byakuya: a así que usted es el famoso Ichigo Kurosaki, el jefe de mi hermana, mucho gusto Byakuya Kuchiki

Ichigo: mucho gusto Byakuya (Otro que metió la pata), bueno como ya sabe me voy a tener que "robar" a su hermanita una temporada ya que hay mucho trabajo acumulado y yo solo no puedo (la mira de reojo)

Byakuya: a ya veo, esta bien Rukia podrás trabajar hasta tarde, ya sabes el deber ante todo, el único problema es que no tendré quien me cocine

Ichigo: a eso yo lo soluciono, Michele-san ¿usted sabe cocinar?

Michele-chan: eto… si señor un poco

Ichigo: entonces a partir de hoy no solo vendrá a la oficina sino que se encargara de los alimentos de Byakuya-san ¿entendido?

Michele-chan: en serio Kurosaki-sama, podre visitar digo cocinarle a Kuchiki-sama (corazoncitos en los ojos)

Ichigo: si, ahora me retiro, con permiso.

Todas: Sayonara Kurosaki-sama

Byakuya: Rukia pide la cuenta yo pago

Rukia: Nii-sama te recomendaría que no pagaras la de Kana-chan si no quieres quedar endeudado aquí

Noa-chan: mesero la cuenta

A lo lejos no se veía tan pequeño pero cuando se acerco

Hitsugaya: son """""""""""" yenes

Rukia: mas de la mitad de la cuenta lo paga ella ¬¬ (señalando a Kana-chan), Kana-chan como tienes dinero para toda esa comida

Kana-chan: para eso trabajo ¿no? Noa-chan no te vas a comer eso, Noa-chan

Esta entretenida viendo al mesero miniatura

Kana-chan: NOA-CHAN

Noa-chan: que cosa

Kana-chan. Le pediré el número telefónico al mesero por ti a cambio de la mitad de tu almuerzo

Rukia: ya chicas vamos y tu Kana-chan deja de comer ya es hora de volver al trabajo

Después de eso Nii-sama se marcho, Michele-chan estaba tan feliz con la noticia que ya parecía que levitando, Kana-chan seguía comiendo (será que no tiene fondo esa mujer, todo lo que come y no engorda) Noa-chan y Vero-chan no dejaban de hacerme preguntas, que por que había aceptado y Kana-chan solamente se limitaba a observar comiéndose toda esa cantidad de dulces que guarda en su mochila.  
>Así paso la tarde, me despedí de mis compañeras a la salida de la empresa, allí ya estaba el chofer de Baka-sama esperándome, valla si que es un chico alto, me subí al auto me pareció el viaje mas largo de mi vida, llegamos a la casa de Baka-sama o mejor edifico vive en el ultimo me dijo Chad el chofer, se nota que es hombre de pocas palabras.<p>

Entre a la recepción y subí al ascensor cuando llegue al ultimo piso vi solamente una puerta estaba a medio cerrar así que entre, todo estaba muy oscuro intente buscar un interruptor pero no lo encontré, así que seguí avanzando entonces vi hacia la ventana allí estaba el recostado sobre un sillón con un cigarrillo en la boca la luna lo iluminaba de una manera tan mística y seductora, cuando noto mi presencia se volteo y dijo con una sonrisa bastante tentadora

-Oh ya llego Kobito-san


	10. Ante todo el deber

CAPITULO X

ANTE TODO EL DEBER

-Oh ya llego Kobito-san, dijo Baka-sama desde de la ventana, donde sostenía su cigarrillo de una forma tan sexy, o por Kami-sama ten compostura viniste fue a trabajar no a comerte con la mirada al idiota de tu jefe.

Rukia: en que empezaremos a trabajar Baka-sama

Ichigo: primero necesito organizar todos estos archivos para poder continuar con la revisión de la contabilidad.

Rukia: entonces empezare de inmediato. Justo cuando iba a tomar las carpetas el me sujeto de la mano y me dijo

Ichigo: pero antes de empezar, necesito que me alimentes, pero esta vez quiero que tu sangre sepa aun mejor que las veces anteriores, además e tenido curiosidad por ver tu cara de satisfacción.

En cuanto dijo eso yo quede en shock, cuando me di cuenta ya me estaba besando y le correspondí de una forma tan desesperada que hasta me sorprendí de mi misma, cuando decidió soltar mi mano fue para abrazarme sin romper el beso claro, nos separamos por falta de aire pude ver gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana que sus ojos aun no habían cambiado de color, tal parecía que si hablaba en serio, sin mediar palabra me lanzo sobre el sofá y comenzó a mortificar mi pobre cuello, pasaba su lengua en cada rincón de el asta llegar a mi mentón, sus manos tampoco se quedaban a tras acariciaba muy suavemente mis piernas y mi cadera, se notaba que era un experto en el tema.

Su boca bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a mi blusa, allí como si de una flor se tratara abría cada botón y por cada uno un beso en la parte que abría, yo lo único que podía hacer era gemir, me miro y dijo burlonamente:

-Kobito-san es muy sensible  
>Lo único que pude hacer fue verlo con el rostro totalmente rojo y decirle idiota, simplemente sonrió y volvió a su tarea cuando al fin termino de quitarme la blusa tomo uno de mis senos y lo masajeaba mientras me volvía a besar mas frenéticamente que antes y sin darme cuenta ya no tenia mi sostén me quede viendo hacia otro lado (muy apanda por cierto) y le dije:<p>

-es mi primera vez más le vale que sea amable

Ichigo al escuchar estas palabras la miro muy sorprendido y le dijo:

-¡Eres virgen!. Wauu una mujer a tu edad aun virgen si que es un rareza

Rukia: oiga simplemente estaba esperando el momento indicado par hacerlo pero esto es un caso que no tenia premeditado ¬¬ (dijo mas roja que antes)

Ichigo: tranquila simplemente relájate, confía en mi por que a partir de este momento vas a pasar a ser totalmente de i propiedad.

Rukia: oiga yo no soy una mas…. No me dejo terminar ya que estaba atacando uno de mis senos con su boca, parecía un sediento bebiendo de la fuente mas dulce mientras que con su mano torturaba el otro, el cual estaba ansioso por ser atendido, luego sus besos siguieron bajando hasta llegar a mi falda en cuanto llego allí me miro sin dejar de besarme, con esa mirada me dijo que iba a hacer algo que nunca jamás me hubiera imaginado que se podía hacer, con una maestría envidiable quito mi falda y de paso mis pantis con mi conejito Chappy, los lanzo no se a donde pero lo único que se es que había un intruso dentro de mi, si era Ichigo besando donde jamás nunca pensé que se podría besar, cuando así eso lo único que lograba era arrancarme suspiros de placer de repente tuve la necesidad de llamarlo por su nombre, no sabría como explicarlo solo se que me urgía hacerlo, Ichi..go, en cuanto lo dije me sentía de nuevo en el paraíso mas exquisito que jamás podría experimentar, cuando volví en si, el se encontraba enfrente mío totalmente desnudo, por primera vez vi ese cuerpo que parecía esculpido por los mismos dioses y que enloquecía a cualquier mortal (se incluye esta servidora), me tomo del mentón y me dijo pronto tendré mi comida, de nuevo me empezó a besar y sutilmente separo mis piernas para acomodarse entre el y yo.

Ichigo: Rukia estas lista

Rukia: hazlo de una vez mal...maldita sea

Ichigo: como tu digas

Cuando su intimidad empezó a entrar en la mía era realmente doloroso, pero Baka-sama al hacerlo tenia mucho cuidado de no lastimarme, cuando al fin entro, no se pero a pesar del dolor que sufría la mayor parte de mi ser era feliz, comenzó a mover sus caderas muy suavemente, el dolor fue quedando en el pasado cada movimiento era algo tan placentero que ni todas las veces que alimente a Ichigo se comparaban a esto, le escuche decir mas de una vez me besaba con desenfreno y yo le correspondía, lo abrazaba como si fuera a perder la vida mis manos en su espalda parecían perderse en su inmensidad hermosa y misteriosa diría yo, cuando menos lo pensé esta en uno de los paraísos mas exquisitos cuando volví en mi Ichigo estaba parado frente a la ventana con una bata puesta y fumando.

Ichigo: aun no te levantes estas muy débil

Rukia: pero necesito ducharme para irme a casa, Nii-sama me esta esperando, debe estar muy preocupado

Ichigo: esta bien pero yo te llevo al baño. Me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo allí al estilo princesa, mu ducho y me vistió como a niña pequeña, claro esto me causo mucha vergüenza pero me sentí feliz. Cuando llegue a casa Nii-sama estaba dormido en el sillón, tenia una sonrisa en el rostro que le habrá pasado para que se sintiera tan feliz.

Al otro día…

Kana-chan: Wauu Kia-chan te vez agotada, pareces que hubieras corrido una maratón.

Noa-chan: si es cierto tienes una ojeras que se ven desde la luna, pero te vez contenta no

Vero-chan: pero ella no es la única miren nada mas a Michele-chan trae una cara de pastel

Rukia: A por cierto como te fue con Nii-sama anoche

Michele-chan: FUE LA NOCHE MÁS FELIZ DE MI VIDA

Kana-chan: seguro casi violas al pobre Byakuya (se mete un pocky a la boca)  
>Michele-chan: yo no viole a nadie<p>

Kana-chan: si como no ¬¬, oye Kia-chan y como te fue con el jefazo anoche

Rukia: lo siento es información clasificada (pica el ojo)

Kana-chan no quedo convencida con la respuesta, creo que sospecha algo pero no creo que se entere así como así ella es muyyy distraída, pero hay algo que me preocupa mucho creo que ella tiene razón en algo me enamore de Baka-sama. 


	11. La Familia

CAPITULO XI  
>LA FAMILIA<p>

Ya han pasado 2 días después de la primera vez que "alimente" en todo el sentido de la palabra a Baka-sama, nuestra relación no a cambiado mucho yo sigo con mi trabajo y el alimentándose con las demás chicas, aunque debo admitir que me siento celosa al ver que esas chicas van entrando a su oficina.

-KIA-CHAN VAMOS A ALMORZAR; adivino Kana-chan

Noa-chan: vamos Kia-chan ante de que cierta persona nos devore a todas aquí

Kana-chan: oye tampoco exageres, tu también estas ansiosa por ir al restaurante a ver al mesero miniatura ¿o me equivoco?, ah por cierto donde esta Vero-chan otra vez se perdió

Michele-chan: Debe estar con Abarai-san lo vi por aquí esta mañana, para que habrá venido tu debes saber Kia-chan

Rukia: según lo que se es que tal parece que Kurosaki-san planea abrir otro edificio de oficinas y quiere que Abarai-san le colabore con la administración.

Kana-chan: Wauu que gran oportunidad de trabajo, yo con un empleo así me…no termino su frase cuando vimos entrar al restaurante a un chico casi tan o mas pequeño como el mini-mesero traía un conejito rosa en su brazo y comía un chupete, era un niño, se veía que estaba buscando a alguien, cuando miro a Kana-chan vino corriendo hacia ella. KANAZUKI-CHANNNNN

La única reacción de Kana-chan fue exclamar: Mitsukuni-kun eres tú? Entonces se abrazaron parecían una hermana mayor (es que es altica) con su hermanito en brazos, Kana-chan estaba sonrojada y tenia una sonrisa enorme, el chico también se veía muy feliz.

Noa-chan: eto... Kana-chan quien es ese niño

Mitsukuni: su prometido

Todas: QUE! O.O  
>Kana-chan: jejeje chicas les presento a Mitsukuni Haninozuka pueden llamarlo Honey, el es mi novio (estaba bastante sonrojada)<p>

Rukia: eres pedófila o que es un niño

Kana-chan: yo no soy eso, el es mayor que yo 3 años

Michele-chan: en serio parece un niño y más con ese peluche en las manos

Mitsukuni: jajajaja lamento que mi apariencia las engañe pero si es cierto yo soy mayor que Kanazuki y soy presidente de la juguetería Usa-chan ^^

Noa-chan: es tan lindo parece un niño como Shiro-chan

Rukia: pero Kana-chan tu nunca nos dijiste que tenias novio

Kana-chan: nunca me preguntaron

Después de la sorpresa nos sentamos todos a almorzar y allí me di cuenta de lo compatibles que eran ese par, comían de forma exagerada y ambos aprecian niños en la mesa, al ver esa escena Noa-chan decidió declarársele al mini-mesero, tal parece que van a salir esta noche, Michele-chan no nos a querido contar por que esta tan ansiosa por que llegue la noche creo que es para ver a Nii-sama, Vero-chan no la vimos en todo el día tal parece que se fue a festejar con Abarai-san la noticia de su asenso, me daba gusto que la gente a mi alrededor este feliz. Bueno ya es hora de ir a la oficina y me sorprendí al recibir una llamada, ese día los padres de Baka-sama iban a visitar la empresa, el nunca habla de ellos quien sabe por que razón, cuando le informe a Baka-sama su semblante cambio, sonrió como pocas veces lo hace y dijo:

-entonces ellos vendrán que buena noticia, ah Kobito-san necesito que tenga todo preparado para esta noche (me miro seductoramente) hoy tengo mucha hambre

Al escuchar eso lo único que pude hacer fue ponerme tan roja como un tomate y salir de esa oficina como alma que lleva el diablo, recibí una llamada de recepción ya habían llegado, como la secretaria privada de Baka-sama era recibirlos y darles la bienvenida cuando baje ya estaban bajando del auto, primero fue el padre de Baka-sama no se parecen ni en las curvas por un momento pensé que el era adoptado, pero cuando estaba bajando su madre la cual la estaba protegiendo un velo negro y la tapaban con una sombrilla se tropezó y el viento se llevo su sombrilla al verla tendida allí me di cuenta de algo ella también era un vampiro.

Rukia: Kurosaki-sama! Rápido ella sufrió un colapso llevémosla rápido a la sala de juntas. Sus guarda espaldas la tomaron y la llevaron allí, nos dejaran solas un momento mientras el padre de Baka-sama le daba un gran regaño a sus guardaespaldas en el pasillo yo me quede con ella, sin el velo la pude ver mejor, el heredo ese cabello y ojos de ella, era una mujer realmente hermosa, pero estaba muy mal la mire y le dije:

-Kurosaki-sama me presento soy Kuchiki Rukia la secretaria de su hijo y le quiero pedir encarecidamente que beba mi sangre.

Al decir esto la madre de Baka-sama comenzó a reír y me dijo:

-muchas gracias por tu oferta pero nosotros los vampiros solamente bebemos sangre del sexo opuesto y por cierto puedes llamarme Misaki ^^

Rukia: perdóneme estoy realmente avergonzada Misaki-sama no sabia eso

Mizaki: por lo que veo ya conoces nuestro secreto, si mi hijo te lo dijo es por que eres de su entera confianza.

Rukia: se puede decir que si y con todo respeto Misaki-sama su hijo es muy engreído

Mizaki: no es su culpa en realidad es la mía, por que falta el nació vampiro

Rukia: no entiendo Mizaki-sama

Mizaki: veras nosotros los vampiros no podemos reproducirnos entre nosotros mismos, por esta razón buscamos a los humanos par mezclarnos con ellos pero la sangre se intercala generaciones por ejemplo el es vampiro pero sus hermanas no, pero por mi culpa mi hijo nació vampiro y no pudo tener una vida normal, tuvo que vivir perseguido por el clan Vampiro ya que no debía enamorarme de su padre, pero cuando decidí casarme con el sui expulsada del clan y fui separada de mi hijo 5 largos años todo es mi culpa. (deja caer una lagrimas)

Rukia: "así que Baka-sama tiene hermanas" Misaki-sama no haga eso

Mizaki: que cosa

Rukia: culparse de que su hijo sea un vampiro ya que al hacerlo lo lastima por que le da a entender que el es un error ¿y no lo es verdad?

Mizaki: tienes toda la razón Kuchiki-san gracias no me había dado cuenta del que hería a mi hijo al decir este tipo de cosas y sentirme culpable, se nota que te preocupas mucho por el

Rukia: ese es mi deber Mizaki-sama ^^

En ese momento entra el padre de Baka-sama

-Mizaki amor estas bien, a hola mucho gusto Kurosaki Isshin espero que mi estúpido hijo no le allá causado molestias.

Rukia: por supuesto que no Kurosaki-sama

Isshin: dime Isshin y tranquila a partir de aquí yo me encargo de la recuperación de mi esposa (lo dice en tono pícaro)

Rukia: con permiso, al conocer a los padres de Baka-sama me doy cuenta que el amor que se profesan es muy grande que ella fue capaz de abandonar todo por amor y que el nunca la abandono, me pregunto si Baka-sama haría lo mismo por alguien. En ese momento lo veía pasar para la sal de juntas y recordé que a Mizaki-sama la estaban "alimentando":

Rukia: Baka-sama le recomiendo a que espere hasta que sus padres salgan

Ichigo: y por que Kobito-san

Rukia: bueno su madre se esta "alimentando" en ese momento vi un ligero sonrojo en el.

Ichigo: a con razón XDXDXDXD 


	12. El Clan

CAPITULO XII  
>EL CLAN<p>

Después de esperar casi unas 2 horas a que Misaki-sama se "alimentara" al fin salieron de la sala de juntas, cuando Isshin-sama vio a Baka-sama hizo algo que jamás me imaginaria, mientras le lanzaba una patada voladora le decía:

-HOLA ESTUPIDO HIJO

Baka-sama al verlo simplemente lo esquivo y el pateo la cara

Ichigo: hola viejo hola mamá

Misaki: hola Ichigo-kun, perdona Rukia-san es que mi esposo es un poco enérgico jejejeje

Rukia: si ya lo note ^^ (como un padre trata así a su hijo, bueno tal parece ser una muestra de amor)

Después de esa breve conversación entraron a la oficina de Baka-sama, tal parece que algo en su familia esta sucediendo, algo grave.

Kana-chan: Kia-chan! Kia-chan! Que hago que hago no se que hacer por Kami

Rukia: que tienes Kana-chan te veo muy asustada (algo muy raro)

Kana-chan: NO TENGO DINERO PARA MI CENA CON MITSUKUNI-KUN TT^TT

Rukia: todo ese escándalo para decirme eso

Kana-chan: no me voy a morir sin mi alimento además no podría cómprale su regalo de cumpleaños a mi Mitsukuni (se va desvaneciendo) en ese momento llega Noa-chan y la toma del cuello de la camisa

Noa-chan: ya levántate y no hagas tanto teatro no ves que están los dueños de la compañía Michele-chan dile algo

Michele-chan: no se a ver…. MUEVE TU ENORME TRASERO Y PONTE A TRABAJAR PARA CONCEGIR DE UNA BUENA VEZ EL DINERO

Kana-chan: BWAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Vero-chan: ya cállate o sino llamo a Honey-kun y le muestro tus fotos del día en las termas, alguien esta muy ebria ese día y no importaba si se le caía la toalla

Kana-chan: no serias capaz eso es muy diabólico de tu parte

Vero-chan: (pose de Kyouya Ootori) y quien dijo que no

Kana-chan: por que a mi T^T

Rukia: esta bien Kana-chan yo te presto dinero para el regalo, eso si no presto para tu cena ahorra por Kami-sama, a por cierto Vero-chan donde andabas ayer

Vero-chan: estaba festejando con Renji-kun

Kana-chan: si ven lo que les dije ¬¬

Michel-chan: si se nota que estuviste pasándola muy bien pero como siempre te pierdes de todo lo que pasa

Vero-chan: de que me perdí

Rukia: Kana-chan se va a casar

Vero-chan: NANIIII? Pero si Kana-chan no tiene novio

Kana-chan; no asegures de algo que no sabes

Vero-chan: pero como es alto? Muy varonil? Muy maduro?

Michele-chan: es todo lo contrario ¬¬

En ese momento salen todos los Kurosaki de la oficina, Baka-sama se veía preocupado y ala vez molesto, sus padres tenían una mirada de que sentían una gran tristeza, pero en cuanto nos vieron cambiaron su semblante y nos brindaron una sonrisa. Una vez se fueron todos incluyendo los padres de Baka-sama el me pidió que fuera a su oficina.

Ichigo: Kobito-san necesito que a partir de este momento se aleje en lo posible de mi

Rukia: ¿que cosa? Pero Baka-sama?

Ichigo: no discuta, la voy a enviar al edificio nuevo allí podrá seguir trabajando y podrá ayudar a Abarai administrarlo…

Rukia: Ichigo que sucede?

Ichigo: Kobito-san desde cuando yo le di esa confianza como para llamarme por mi nombre

Rukia: desde el momento en que usted se alimento de mi, a partir de ese instante lo empecé a conocer muy bien y me doy cuenta de que algo no marcha bien con usted por eso le pregunto ¿Qué sucede?

Ichigo: quiero protegerla (me sorprendió demasiado al escuchar eso)

Rukia: pero de que?

Ichigo: eso no lo puedo revelar solo limítese a saber que ira al otro edificio y trabajara allí, solo le voy a pedir una cosa antes de que se marche

Rukia: que seria Baka-sama (en un tono muy triste)

Ichigo: (suplicando) por favor aliméntame


	13. Algo que no se puede confesar

CAPITULO XIII  
>ALGO QUE NO SE PUEDE CONFESAR<p>

Ichigo: (suplicando) por favor aliméntame

Rukia: Baka-sama no se tengo que hacer para poder ayudarlo después de que me marche

Sin mediar más palabra se sentó en su silla y vio hacia la ventana se veía realmente triste, me di cuenta de que el tampoco quería que me marchara, lo único que hice fue avanzar hacia el y por primera vez tome la iniciativa y lo bese, si con tal desenfreno que una vez nos separamos por falta de aire observe su rostro estaba totalmente sorprendido ante mi acción, una vez que reacciono sonrió tan seductoramente que se me subieron los colores al rostro y le dije:

-Baka-sama no crea que esto se volverá costumbre ¬¬

Ichigo: jumm tal vez extrañe eso pero quiero que se mantenga al margen conmigo solo le interesa la empresa nada mas, no quiero que la lastimen.

Rukia: si eso es lo que quiere entonces cumpliré órdenes, pero que quede claro una cosa, no quiero que se sobre esfuerce demasiado, por que si eso sucede perderíamos un elemento importante para la empresa.

Al escuchar eso por primera vez Baka-sama estaba valorando mi trabajo como algo importante para la empresa me sentí realmente realizada y le iba a dar otro beso pero en ese instante…

KIA-CHANNNNNN YA VAMONOS DEBO IR A COMPRALE MI REGALO A MITSUKUNI-KUN!

En ese momento creo que Baka-sama quería despedir a Kana-chan por interrumpir su cena, pero no podía hacer nada ya que se podría en peligro su secreto lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar hacia la puerta con desprecio y dejarme ir sin su comida, pero y tome un bisturín del escritorio, me pinche el dedo y le dije mientras caía una gota en sus labios:

-buen provecho

Salí corriendo de la oficina para que así no me atrapara, en la salida me encontré con quien me imaginaba Kana-chan.

Kana-chan: Kia-chan acompáñame a el regalo de Mitsukuni onegai (ojos de cachorro)

Rukia: oye a parte de que te presto el dinero también te tengo que acompañar

Kana-chan: shi ^^

Así que nos fuimos al centro comercial ya que ella no sabia que regalarle a Honey-san, bueno hasta que encontramos una bufanda de Chappy y claro ese es me dijo ella es PERFECTO. De regreso a casa Kana-chan se dio cuenta de mi cara de tristeza:

Kana-chan: Kia-chan por que ten triste te dijo algo Kurosaki-san?

Rukia: (en serio parece bruja) Kana-chan me van a trasladar al edifico donde trabajara Abarai-san

Kana-chan: hay no te vas pero Kia-chan luego que hiciste mal? Estaba haciendo un trabajo estupendo no entiendo por que te van a trasladar

Rukia: par ser sincera yo tampoco pero son ordenes y se deben cumplir

En ese momento Kana-chan en iba a decir algo pero de un momento a otro nos vimos rodeadas de de unos tipos que tenían cara de todo menos de buenas personas.

Tipo 1: que hacen un par de señoritas por aquí en estos lares tan solitarios? Jejejeje

Tipo 2: quieren divertirse un rato?

Tipo 3: yo me pido la enanita?

Rukia: A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANA? (le da un golpe en el estomago) Kana-chan estas b… Kana-chan?

Cuando me doy vuelta veo a Kana-chan tomar a un tipo por el brazo y lo lanza al suelo luego para luego golpearle el estomago con un puño, yo por mi parte tuve que esquivar a uno de los tipos por que pretendía agarrarme por la espalda cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos rendidas de tanto golpear.

Rukia: quien te enseño a luchar Kana-chan?

Kana-chan: Mitsukuni-kun ^^

Rukia: Honey-san sabe karate?

Kana-chan: si su familia no solo se destaca en los negocios sino que también en las artes marciales y el es campeón nacional de artes marciales ^^ .

Quede helada como así que ese pequeñín podía pelear y más ser uno de los mejores. Esto lo deje de lado al ver un auto negro acercarse, lo supe de inmediato: Baka-sama. Se bajo del auto bastante preocupado pero al ver la escena se relajo un poco y nos dijo:

-se encuentran bien estos tipos no les alcanzaron a hacer nada ¿verdad?

Rukia: tranquilo Kurosaki-sama estamos perfectamente así que con permiso. Dije con un poco de ira.

Kana-chan: eto... Kurosaki-sama que hace por aquí a estas horas?

Ichigo: yo… yo… es… estaba comprando café ^^

Rukia: o a estas horas? (si como no ¬¬)

Kana-chan: Kurosaki-sama le puedo pedir un gran favor podría transferirme al edificio donde envió a Rukia-san.

Ichigo: esta bien solo necesito que en lo posible proteja a la señorita Kuchiki entendido

Rukia: pero Kana-chan no tienes que venir conmigo yo no necesito guardaespaldas

Kana-chan: a tranquila es solo que no quiero que te quedes sola en el nuevo edificio, ahí no ya es tarde me tengo que ir, sayonara Kurosaki-sama, mata ashita Kia-chan

Cuando vi que Kana-chan haya doblado la esquina le di una patada en el estomago a Baka-sama y le dije:

-nunca jamás ponga a alguna de mis amigas a custodiarme yo se me cuidar sola y además no tengo enemigos que quisieran hacerme daño

Ichigo: Rukia quiero que a partir de ahora nunca jamás vuelva siquiera a dirigirme la palabra confórmese con saber que será transferida y que nunca volverá a ver mi cara entendido.

Rukia: pero por que.. por que me dice esto? Yo acaso le hice algo? RESPONDAME!

Ichigo: lo siento no debí dejar que esto se pusiera mas complicado. Me tomo de la mano me lanzo dentro del auto y dijo:

-Chad lleva a casa a la señorita Kuchiki y no dejes que se baje hasta que lleguen allí entendido, arranca ya.

Rukia: Ichigo que sucede dime que pasa por favor

Ichigo: lo siento es algo que no debes saber

Cerro la puerta y vi su figura en la calle parecía algo tan majestuoso y tan hermoso que yo nunca podría alcanzar.


	14. Mi Nuevo puesto

CAPITULO XIV

MI NUEVO PUESTO

Al otro dia de aquella conversacion con Ichigo quede como en estado de chock, empece a actuar como una zombi, hasta Nii-sama se procupo al verme actuar de esa forma, no dormi en toda la noche la pensar que demonios le sucedia por que me queria alejar de el.

Kana-chan: KIA-CHAAANNNN! NO PIENSAS IR A TRABAJAR HOY

Rukia: OMG! LUEGO QUE HORAS SON!

Kana: son las 7:30 vamos que no podemos llegar tarde con Renji-san

Me vesti con la velocidad de un rayo y Sali de casa como alma que lleva el diablo, ni me despedi de Nii-saman, Kana-chan y Noa-chan me esperaban en la calle.

Noa-chan: waou creo que acabes de roper un record XDXD

Kana-chan: bueno vamos rapido que ya me dio hambre y no traje suficientes dulces.

Noa-chan: Oye Kana-chan en serio tu estomago no es un agujero negro?

Kana-chan: ja ja ja muy graciosa, más bien deberias preocuparte por Kia-chan mirala prarece una muerta viva.

Noa-chan se paro delante de mi y saco una lupa no se de donde y empezo a examiarme como si de un bicho se tratara, en efecto descubrio mis ojeras que se veian desde la luna, mi exprecion triste y mi cara de poco amigos ante la inspeccion.

Noa-chan: te doy un consejo Kia-chan olvidate de el, has como si nunca ubiese existido, concentrate en tu trabajo y en tus amigas claro esta ju n.n

Ante lo que me dijo lo unico que pude hacer fue poner una cara de sorpresa ¡como sabian que yo esta asi por un hombre?

Kana-chan: sabes Kia-chan aveses me sorprende que pienes que nunca nos damos cuenta de tus cosas pero lo hacemos, asi que confia mas en nosotras y ten en cuenta que te cuidamos por que queremos lo mejor para ti.

Rukia: gracias chicas

Kana-chan: bueno ya llegamos aquí nos separamos Noa-chan mandale saludes a Michele-chan y a Vero-chan nos vemos en el almuerzo o.k

Entramos al nuevo edificio a mi me asignaron como secretaria de Renji-san y a Kana-chan no se por que nunca cuenta donde la mandan, en el primer dia en este nuevo lugar voy a tomar en cuenta el consejo de Noa-chan y me voy a consentrar totalmente en mi trabajo, me voy a convertir en la mejor secretaria del mundo.

Y asi transcurrieron 2 semanas en el nuevo edificio, todos los dias saliamos a almorzar con las demas chicas, Kana-chan y yo nos combertimos en las razoneras de Rejin-san y Vero-chan es un tanto molesto pero bueno, en esas dos semanas según lo que me han contado las chicas Ichigo se a consergido una nueva secretaria y según lo que comentan es muy atractiva y volubtuosa, pero no se a convertido en alguien muy apreciado ultimamente, su ctitud se a vuelto muy agresiva y arisca, algo realmente lo esta alterando, ¡despeirta ya Rukia no te deberia importar! El te alejo ya deja de preocuparte por el, el el simplemente te utilizo y tu no te debias enamorar…

HEY RUKIA!

Rukia: hee

Kana-chan: hace rato te estoy llamando, preparate hoy llega otro nuevo jefe el va a ayudar a Renji-san con la administracion del edificion.

Rukai-chan: si y de quien se trata?

Kana-chan: bueno por lo que me dijeron se llama Shiba Kaien

Rukia: espero que no sea un despota

Kana-chan: um hablando del rey de roma…

En ese momento entro un hombre a la oficina era identico a Ichigo con la simple difererncia de que su cabello era totalmete negro al igual que sus ojos y no tenia el ceño fruncido, mas bien se veia que era una persona muy amable, lo vimos pasar por nuestro lado y nos ebozo una sonrisa y entro a la oficina de Renji-san, despues de un rato nos llamaron a todos los de la oficina.

Renji: bueno como ya se abran enterado he pedido ayuda a mi buen amigo Shiba Kien para la administracion de esta oficina espero que a partir de ahora lo traten como mucho respeto, a por cierto Kuchiki-san Kaien-san me pidio que tu fueras su secretaria asi que a partir de este momento trabajaras con el y Kanazuki-san sera mi nueva secretaria.

Kana-chan: EEHHHHH! Pero si yo stoy bien donde estoy, ademas la maquina de dulces queda muy cerca a mi escritorio.

Renji: oye Kanazuki en serio tu no tienes un agujero negro por estomago?

Kana-chan: (aura depresiva) es la segúnda persona que me dice eso hoy T.T

Rukia: ya Kana-chan ya ve y recoge tus cosas, (dirigiendome a Kaien-san) mucho gusto mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia y a partir de hoy sere su secretaria personal.

Kaien: oh que afortunado soy al tener una secretaria tan linda n-n

Me sonrroje ante le comentario, Ichigo nunca me llego a decir algo asi se nota que en lo unico que se perecen es en el fisico por que son totalmente opuestos.

Rukia, mi Kobito-chan como es que te puedo extrañar tanto

Kurosaki-kun tu mas que nadie debe ser conciente de que por nuestro orgullo de vampiro jamas debemos meternos con humanos de baja categoria como esa Kuchiki, dijo Inuoe Orihime vampira al igual que Ichigo en apariencia tonta e inocente pero en realidad es una cazadora experta, de sangre fria que no duda en romperle el corazon a su comida.

Ichigo: retira tus palabras Inuoe

Orihime: por que es una simple humana que no beneficia en lo obsoluto al clan ademas fue muy facil para ti alejarte de ella, lo dice mientras se sienta en al sofa.

Ichigo: no no lo fue me aleje de ella para protejerla precisamente de Aizen.

Orihime: Hay Kurosaki-kun estoy aburrida con tu discurso mas vien ven y te diviertes un poco conmigo.

Ichigo: no gracias Inuoe no me interesa

Orihime: que aguafiestas eres Kurosaki-kun…


	15. Si valoras tu vida

CAPITULO XV

SI VALORAS TU VIDA….

El ultimo mes a sido muy agotador mi nuevo jefe es bastante amable conmigo y me dice que no me sobre esfuerze pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo, necesito distraerme lo mas que pueda para poder olvidar a Baka-sama, trabajo hasta horas extras para no tener el tiempo de recordarlo, ya muy poco veo a Nii-sama, aunque Michele-chan le cocina todo los dias si sigue asi creo que ca a subir de peso.

-Kaien: Kuchiki-san me acaban de informar que mañana tendremos una reunion con la oficina central asi que necesito que me acompañe por que hay que pasar cuentas al Kurosaki-sama.

-Rukia: WHAT?

En cuanto Kaein-san me dio la noticia me cayo como un balde de agua helada, lo tendria que ver de nuevo ¡A EL!, TANTO ESFUERZO PARA NO PENSAR EN EL, OLVIDARLO, BORARLO DE MI CORAZON, Y PRECISAMENTE TENIA QUE SUCEDER ESTO. Mi dia fue arruinado completamente, comenti tantos errores en mi trabajo que por un momento crei que hiba a estallar en mil pedazos, a no ser por que Kana-chan llego a hacerme caritas de perro par ir a comer de seguro me habria desmayado…

En la hora del almuerzo…

Vero-chan: KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

TODAS: O.O QU TE SUCEDE VERO-CHAN!

Vero-chan: hoy hoy…. . mejor no digo nada

Michele-chan: jumm esto parece obra de Renji-san ¿no?- lo dice mientras mira su cuello con una pequeña marca rojita.

Noa-chan: dejame ver…. OMG! ES CIERTO! Que estubiste haciendo todo este tiempo perdida Vero-chan

Kana-chan: hay ya dejenla en paz, como si nunca les hubieran hecho un chupeton en el cuello

Todas: acaso ya te lo an hecho a ti?

Kana-chan: yo… yo…. MIREN UNA JIRAFA ROSADA!- sale corriendo

Noa-chan: ven aquí kana-chan no hullas cobarde

Kana-chan:

No pude evitar reirme ante la escena que hacian todas era muy gracioso ver como perseuian a la pobre Kana-chan por un simple comentario, pero aun asi estoy preocupada por la reunion de la tarde, no quiero verlo no quiero.

Despues del almuerzo…

Kaien: vamos Kuchiki-san es hora de irnos

Rukia: hai Kaien-san "a quien engaño estoy que me tiro de un 5 piso alguien salveme por favor"

El trayecto hacia las oficinas centrales fue el mas largo de mi vida, no queria verlo por que sabia que me hiba a doler mucho, pero en el fondo tambien lo deseaba, si queria ver si estaba bien, si era igual o mas apuesto que antes por que a pesar de todo el daño y por mas que me quisiera negar a la realidad mi corazon le pertenece asi yo no este a su lado. Llegamos y nos dirigimos inmediatamente a la sala de juntas alli esta el, como siempre con esa mirada tan penetrante y seductora pero esta muy diferente, se veia realmente cansado, su ropa estaba totalmente desordenada y su cabello ni mencionarlo, a su lado se encontraba una chica de grandes atributos, al vez su nueva secretaria, senti una ira inmensa al ver que ella le ponia la mano en el hombro, COMO SE ATREVIA A TOCARLO? Y MAS EN MI PRESENCIA!

La maldita reunion parecian siglos, no paraba de fijar mi vista en el, pero a el no parecia importarle, me ignoraba totalmente, ero era realmente doloroso. Al fin acabo la reunion e intente salir lo mas rapido posible de alli pero justo cuando salia del edificio tropese y se me calleron mis gafas, al no tenerlas puestas me desespere y me distraje totalmente, tanto asi que no me di cuenta del auto que se dirigia asia mi, cuando me percate ya era demasiado tarde, ME HIBAN A ARROLLAR!

Se escucho el sonido de las llantas al para en seco, no queria abrir los ojos, sentia algo pesado encima mio, era…. ICHIGO!, me salvo la vida sin importarle se arrojo al auto y logro esquivalo para salvarme pero al hacerlo fuimos a parar en el lugar mas mortal, fuera de la sombra, EL ESTABA ALLI TENDIDO SOBRE TODO EL SOL DE LA TARDE!.

ICHIGO! POR FAVOR ALGUIEN CUBRALO RAPIDO! En ese momento Chad con una velocidad de rayo lo cubrio con una chaqueta y lo subio al auto, al verlo alli tan debil me di cuenta de que el necesitaba sangre, pero cuando hiba a subir al auto el se nego y me dijo:

- Si valoras tu vida no me sigas…  
>Cerro la puerta de y el auto se fue a toda velocidad, y alli me quede de pie viendo como desaparecia en la distancia, no pude evitar salir corriendo a pesar de que Kaien-san me llamara a gritos, necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba llorar. Corria sin rumbo fijo hasta que fui a parar a un parque, estaba muy solitario ademas tenia una gran cantidad de arboles lo cual lo hacia bastante oscuro, propicio para un vampiro, cuando de repente senti un gran escalofrio en la espalda algo muy parecido como la presencia de Ichigo, pero esta me aterraba.<p>

- Ohh mira a quien me encontre por aquí a Kuchiki Rukia, mucho gusto Orihime Inue

dijo una chica de cabello rojizo, bastante boluptuosa y con carita de yo no fui

Rukia: disculpe pero la conosco?

Orihime: a no tu no me conoces pero yo a ti si, es extraño que Kurosaki-kun se alla fijado en una humana tan bulgar, sin clase, lo decia mientras caminava alrededor mio y me miraba de arriba abajo como si de una bestia se tratara, en ese instante cai en cuenta, ella era un vampiro.  
>Rukia: disculpe señorita Orihime pero yo no le he hecho nada como para que me trate de esa manera, la mire con toda la ira Kuchiki que herede.<br>Orihime: tranquilizate Kuchiki-san solamente venia a advertirte que no intentaras acercarte mucho a Kurosaki-kun…. Si es que quieres seguir viva claro.  
>Rukia: a que se refiere?<br>Orihime: muy sencillo, nosostros el clan vampiro como ya debes saber solo nos podemos reproducir con humanos, pero no cualquier humano, somos bastante exigentes, deben ser de clase alta, con influencias y poder para asi poer mantener el control de los humanos y que nuestra existencia se mantenga en secreto, al entablar, tu sucia plebeya una relacion con Kurosaki-kun estas peligrando nuestro secreto y ademas no nos eres para nada util, solamente nos sirves para alimentar a los de raza baja. Me decia todo eso con una mirada de total desprecio como si hablara con un animal, pero me canse y le respondi:

- Si cree que soy de muy baja clase a mi no me importa mi deber es con Ichio Kurosaki no con usted ni con el clan vampiro asi que si intenta asustarme no lo logro antes me dio mas razones para quedarme al lado de Ichigo, por que se que lo tengo que proteger ddel mundo y en especial de ustedes.

Orihime: WAUUU! La gatita saco las garras, no te asesino aquí mismo por insolente, tan solo no lo hago por que Kurosaki-kun me lo pidio, pero cuidate por que otros no tendran contemplacion contigo…. Adios Kuchiki-san cuidate mucho y se fue dejandome esa hipocrita sonrisa de niña inocente.

Ahora comprendia por que el me habia alejado, por esa razon, por que el me queria proteger, pero lo unico que onseguia era lastimarse, jussto cuando hiba saliendo del parque se enscontraba en la calle Chad tal parece que me estaba buscado, en cuanto me vio se dirigio a mi:

Chad: Kuchiki-san por favor necesito que ayude a Kurosaki-sama, el se encuentra muy mal, no se que hacer no me permite llamar a ninguna de sus cenas, no quiere comer, le insisto pero se niega rotundamente, parece como si se quisisera morir, por favor se lo ruego acompañeme y hable con el yo se que a usted si la escuchara.

Rukia: no es necesario que me lo supliques vamos inmediatamente. Le dije con una sonrisa, al parecer se alegro mucho, tan pronto me subi al auto arranco a gran velocidad, en menos de 5 minutos ya nos encontrabamos en el edificio.

Chad: tome Kuchiki-san, me dijo mientras me entregaba las llaves del apartamento de Ichigo, si la anuncio el o la dejara pasar sera mejor que llege dde sorpresa.

Rukia: muchas gracias Chad-san, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de total agradecimiento, me baje del auto y me dirigi corriendo al edificio, es mi turno de salvar a Baka-sama.


	16. Esto va mas alla del deber

CAPITULO XVI 

ESTO VA MAS ALLA DEL DEBER

Llege corriendo al asensor, el maldito a mi parecer se movia a la velocidad de una tortuga, tam pronto se abrio Sali como alma que lleva el diablo, casi me llevo una viejita por delante, una vez que estube al frente de la puerta de su apartamento casi la tumbo de una patada y fui diretamente a su habitacion.

Alli estaba el, recostado palido como la muerte, con la corbata suelta y la camisa desabotonada al igual que su pantalon (WAAA QUE SEXI), aun asi se vei muy mal.

Ichigo: Kobito-san que hace aquí no le dije que no la queria volver a ver

Rukia: ME IMPORTA UN COMINO!, DEBERIA HABERME DICHO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO LAS RAZONES POR LAS CUALES ME ALEJO DE USTED!

Ichigo: decirte que?

Rukia: que lo hacia por que estaba interfiriendo con el clan Vampiro.

Ichigo: quien te lo dijo?

Rukia: una chica que me encontre en el parque una tal Orihime Inoue.

Ichigo: Inoue tonta le dije que no interviniera, Kuchiki si ya sabe por que la aleje ¿por que insiste en verme?

Rukia: por que….yo…. no he olvidado mi deber, por que usted se convirtio en alguien muy importante para mi. CASI ME DA UN INFARTO AL ESCUCHAR MIS PROPIAS PALABRAS, el simplemente me vio y escondio su rostro entre las sabanas tal parace que no le intereso lo que dije.

Ichigo: largate

Rukia: no me ire por lo menos hsata que se vuelva a alimentar, mirese esta muy palido y mas despues de lo de esta tarde si no se alimenta morira.

Ichigo: QUE YA TE DIJE QUE NO! No insistas mas!

Rukia: ya me cansio con sus berrinches de niñato malcriado. Tome el cuchillo con que se abren los sobres de las cartas y me corte la muñeca, lo hice tan profundamente no solo por deber sino tambien por ira y dolor de verlo en ese estado y le dije: beba o sino morire. Pude ver inmediatamente su reaccion sus ojos al cortarme no solo mostro su sed sino tambien su preocupacion al hacerme daño.

Ichigo: pero estas loca

Rukia: ya escucho, beba o sino morire

Ichigo: si que eres terca Kobito-san. Me dijo con una media sonrisa mientras me tomaba de la muñeca y m jalaba hacia el, tomo mi muñeca lastimada y la lamio, lo hiso con tal sensualidad que casi me desmayo de la impresión, tambien lamio mi mejilla por que tambien habia sangre alli.

Ichigo: Kobito-san sabe en que es lo que se esta metiendo y aun asi no me avandona ¿por que?

Rukia: por que creee grandisimo idiota por que lo AMO

Su cara al escuchar mi confesion era un poema, pareciera como si por primera vez una chica se le hubiera declarado, era una mezcla entre confucion y vergüenza era muy gracioso y no pude evitar reirme.  
>Ichigo: de que te ries?<p>

Rukia: es que puso pura carita de adolecente enamorado XDXDXDXD.

Ichigo: (agacha la cabeza) sera por que asi me siento cada vez que estas cerca enana del demonio ./.

Al escuchar eso comprendi por que se habia ocultado su rostro entre las cobijas, estaba AVERGONZADO (NOTA DE LA AUTORA: KYAAAAAAAAAAA! QUE KAWAI ICHIGO */*, se que es un fic pero me emociene al imaginarmelo y no puede evitarlo)

Rukia: oi Baka-sama me extraño. Le dije mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos.

Ichigo: no es obio Kobito-san, la extrañe demasiado.

No pude evitarlo y lo bese, lo hice con tantas ansias, yo lo extrañaba tanto, extrañaba sus manos, sus labios, sus ojos todo de el, no supe en que momento me encontraba desnuda bajo su merced, dejando que me tocara como nunca, sus caricias me demostraba que en verdad me habia extrañado y que corespondia a mi sentimiento, esa noche nos estregamos el uno al otro como si no ubiera nada mas importante en el mundo, solo eros el y yo, al diablo el clan Vampiro y todo el planeta, nunca mas me volvere a separar de el.

Te amo, me dijo una ves que llegamos al cielo y volvimos,

Ichigo: te amo como no e amado a nadie

Rukia: yo tambien idiota

Ichigo: me encantan tus demostraciones de cariño. Me dijo con cierta ironia

Rukia: pues mas te vale bakamono. Le dije mientras le daba un beso y me quedaba dormida.

RUKIA-CHAANNN! VAMOS QUE YA SE HIZO TARDE!

Byakuya: a hola Kanazuki-san lo sineto pero mi hermana no se encuentra

Kana: pero donde anda ya es tarde para ir al trabajo

Byakuya: ella me llamo anoche y me dijo que se habia quedado en la casa de Noa-san

Kana: umm… que raro bueno gracias por el dato… a por cierto dile a Michele-chan que salga rapido que ella tambien va a llegar tarde.

Byakuya se queda viendola con cara de sorprendido, una vez que Kanazuki se va entra a la casa.

Byakuya: oye ya le contaste a tus amigas lo de nosotros

Michele: no por que?

Byakuya: Kanazuki me dijo que te dijera que salieras rapido que se te hiba a hacer tarde.

Michele: QUEE? Kana-cha se dio cuenta que yo estaba aquí!

Byakuya: si eso me temo

Michele: definitivamente esa chica si que parece una bruja.

Hay no por que tube que llegar tarde, ESTUPIDO ICHIGO! No me desperto temprano solo por puro capricho, o me queria dejar salir esta mañana del departamento, me toco fue darle una patada en la espinilla para que dejara de besarme o sino de verdad hoy no venia a trabajar.

Kana: oi Rukia por que no me avisaste que no te hibas a quedar en casa? Pase esta mañana a recogerte y no estabas

Rukia: a es que la reunion se alargo y bueno segui de largo je je je

Kana: si claro, oye tienes monedas es que no tengo para la maquina de dulces

Rukia: tu y tu estomago.

Mas tarde en el almuerzo….

Noa: AAHH AL FIN LLEGAN LAS VACACIONES DE VERANO!

Michele: si que alegria

Kana: ahora a comer muchos helados

Todas: PUEDES DEJAR DE HABLA DE COMIDA POR UN MOMENTO!

Kana: lo siento u.u

Vero: oye Kana-chan y tu cuando es que te vas a casar?

Kana: es que todabia no hemos fijado la fecha pero para principios de primavera lo tenemos planeado, ¿pero a ti Renji-san aun no te a propuesto matrimonio?

Vero: no aun no pero tengo la esperanza que sea muy pronto

Rukia: si espero que asi sea n.n

Kana: oi Noa-chan y como te ha ido con el mini-mesero?

Noa: a con Shiro-kun… AAHHH SHIRO-KUNN!

Kana: (cara de naipe) con esa expresion lo explicas todo.


	17. Por eso es que te amo

CAPITULO XVII

POR ESO ES QUE TE AMO

Despues de estar totalmente enterada de la situacion y de comprender por que todo este problema con Ichigo, lo cual sirvio para que ambos confesaramos lo que sentiamos, ahora estoy muy feliz pero a la vez muy preocupada ya que no sabria que clase de problemas nos enfrentaríamos.

Kana: oi Kia-chan

Rukia: si dime

Kana: te veo muy contenta n.n

Rukia: je enserio

Kana: volviste con Ichigo-sama n.n

Rukia: si …. QUE ESPERA! OLVIDA LO QUE DIJE YO…. YO NO…..

Kana: SI LO SABIA! CHICAS AHORA ME DEBEN EL ALMUERZO DE TODO UN MES!

Todas: (salen detrás de un arbusto) KIA-CHAN CUENTANOS TODO!  
>Rukia: OO *POR QUE A MI!*

Si por que a mi estas chicas son la cosa mas loca que me topado en la vida, pero por lo menos no son tan posecivas como el grandisimo idiota de Ichigo que ya no quiere dejarme trabajar con Kaien-san (si lo se se muere de celos y mas cuando le dije que eramos muy buenos compañeros de trabajo) asi que me pidio que volviera a ser su secretaria "personal", yo le dije que esperara un poco ya que debia dejar el nuevo proyecto terminado y todo organizado para la nueva secretaria, claro el hizo pucheros de niño consentido pero no me deje convencer, y bueno aquí me encuentro en un hotel con todos mis compañeros de trabajo pasando un descanzo laboral, no se como demonios hizo Kana-chan pero logro traer al viaje a Vero-chan, Noa-chan y claro Michele-chan.

Kaien: oi chicos vamos a beber algo en el bar! Vamos Kuchiki-san

Rukia: oh lo siento no bebo n/n

Kana: a vamos Kia-chan hay noche de karaoke y Vero-chan anda inspirada ¿no es cierto Vero-chan?

Vero: hay Renji! I LOVE YOU!

Todos: O.O

Vero: je je je lo siento n/n

Rukia: esta bien pero no te ecsedas con el alcohol Kana-chan no quiero pasar el ridiculo del año pasado en las termales tu bailando y cantando no se que burradas.

Kana: oye no eran burradas era una cancion de mi tierra que dice MUJER DEJATE QUERER COMO TE ESTOY QUERIENDO, NO SE POR QUE MOTIVOS ME TIENES AQUÍ SUFRIENDO…

Vero: ya Kana-chan callate que nos averguenzas a todos.

Kana: gomenasai u/u

Noa: vamos quiero un martini

Michele: toy triste esta noche no le preparare la "cena" a Bya-kun u.u

Noa: oye desde cuando tanta confianza con el hermano de Kia-chan…

Me aleje un poco del bullicio y me sente en la barra, alli estaba Kaien-san cuando me vio me saludo y vino hacia mi, no sentamos y estabamos charlando muy animadamente con nuestros tragos, el me halbaba de su vida cuando senti un escalofrio en la espalda, era el, no lo veia pero sabia que estaba alli, segui hablando un rato mas pero su la presencia del grandisimo idiota me incomodaba un poco asi que me fui al baño, justo caundo pasaba el pasillo (el maldito era bastante oscuro) para dirigirme nuevamente al bar cuando me senti retenida, como me lo imaginaba era el.

Ichigo: que haces hablando con ese tipo?

Rukia: que haces aquí?

Ichigo: no has respondido mi pregunta.

Rukia: solo hablaba con el, que tiene de raro :/

Ichigo: te prohibo que vuelvas a hablar con el

Rukia: oye quien te crees para prohibirme con quien hablar yo no soy tu propiedad!

Ichigo: o si si lo eres.

Me tomo de la espalda y me dio un beso tan ardiente que senti que me derretia como helado en el desierto, era un beso tan posesivo que hasta me morido un labio.

Ichigo: eso es para que se de cuenta que eres mia!

Rukia: tu grandisimo idiota no me vuelvas a morder asi, la proximo te…

Ichigo: ssshh calla (me pone un dedo sobre la boca) mas bien ve despidete (se acerca a mi oido y me muerde el lobulo de la oreja) por que te voy a castigar Kobito-chan, no te voy a dejar descanzar esta noche y mañana ni podras caminar.

POR KAMI-SAMA! QUE PETENDRE ESTE HOMBRE MATARME!

Rukia: oye no diga eso y menos en publico BAKA! O/O

Ichigo:jajajaja me encanta verte asi… sonrojada hasta las orejas y con esa carita de inocencia me dan ganas de deborarte aquí mismo. Y me volvio a besar, hay este hombre tiene un poder de persuacion tan… tan …

Ichigo: entoces ve te espero aquí

Con eso me convencio totalemente, fui al bar y me despedi de todos, les dije que no me sentia muy bien y me hiba a dormir, las chicas se hiban a ir conmigo pero les dije que no que se siguieran divirtiendo, caundo llegue otra vez al pasillo el estaba alli, podia ver sus ojos aun siendo ese lugar tan oscuro, amarillos tal vez por el hambre o por el deseo pero no me importo total necesitaba besarlo de nuevo, cuando entramos al ascensor casi me debora alli mismo, nos dirigimos a la suite matrimonial (que original ¿no?).

Rukia: hoy esta muy ansioso Baka-sama ¿no?

Ichigo: como no estarlo con una enana tan endemoniadamente hermosa

Rukia: Ichi..go o/o

Ichigo: XDXDXDXD por eso me encantas eres preciosa y… (me desabrocha la blusa) perfecta…

Lo volvia a besar y tambien le desabroche su camisa, lo besaba tanto, su sabor era unico era como a comerse una fresa recuebierta de chocolate (autora: KYYAAAAA! QUE PERVERTIDA ME VUELTO *T*) mientra mas lo besaba mas adicta me volvia a el, como siempre no se en que momento me desnudo, el maldito es un experto en desconcertarme, estubimos toda la noche amandonos hasta que amanecio, me desperte por un beso de el en mi frente.

Ichigo: buenos dias Kobito-chan

Solo me limite a sonreirle y darle otro beso…

Kana: nee me duele la cabeza u.u*

Vero: somos dos

Michele y Noa: ESO LES PASA POR ANDAR DE BORRACHAS!

Kana: na solo estamos celebrando lo de kia-chan con Ichigo-sama

Vero: SIII!

Rukia: hola chicas! n.n

Kana: o.O te veo muy contenta esta mañana ¿no creen chicas?

Michele: si es cierto mira hasta te ves mas ¿no se? ¿Bonita?

Vero: esta muy enamorada ¿no creen?

Kana: si es cierto –u-

Rukia: ya chicas parenla conmigo

Y asi se terminaron nuestras vacaciones de verano, volvimos a la rutina, bueno claro esta le dije aKaiens-an que ya no podria trabajar con el, lo cual lo desepciono bastante ya que para el mi trabajo erea perfecto, Kana-chan al enterarce tambien pidio traslado, según ella no se pensaba quedar en ese edificio sola.

El dia de hoy me ha llamado Ichigo, me dijo que fuera esa tarde a su apartamento ya que tenia que decirme algo muy importante, su vos sonaba tranquila no se pero me djo realmente intrigada, cuando llegue a su apartamento vi salir de su habitacion a la peor persona que queria ver en el mundo Orihime Inoue, al veme solo me sonrio (como finje la maldita) y me dijo con esa voz socarrona:

Orihime: no se que te habra visto Kurosaki-kun, pero debe estar muy loco por ti para hacer esto.

Ichigo: ya deja de molestarla Inoue, Rukia ven.

Rukia: que hace ella aquí?

Ichigo: me vino a entregar esto que le pedi

Me enseño un frasco el cual estaba lleno de unas pastillas de color rojo

Rukia: y eso que es?

Orihime: eso mi querida "amiga" son inividores de sed, los cuales le permiten a Kurosaki-kun sobrevivir sin necesidad de cazar por lo menos unos 3 meses.

Rukia: Ichigo pero por que?

Ichigo: cuando te dije que te amaba era realmente en serio, asi que no cazare más desde hoy no volvere a toamr más sangre que no sea la tuya.

Rukia: Ichigo… ./.

Orihime: a mejor me voy.. Estas escenas me dan nauseas, nos vemos Kurosaki-kun. Se acercoa a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la boca, y mientra lo hacia me miraba con una cara de golfa, uuushh como me fastidia esa tetona!

Orihime: adios Kuchiki-san n.n

En caunto salio por la puerta le di una patada a el idiota de Ichigo

Rukia: TU GRANDISIMO IDIOTA QUE PRETENDES!

Ichigo: no es obio

Rukia: obio que?

Ichigo: que mi a mor por ti va más alla de mi orgullo, que soy capaz de dejar todo por ti mi enana plan y sin gracia. En cuanto me dijo eso lo voli a patear y le di un beso. 


End file.
